Atom Babe! : Free of Restraint
by MaybeMysticLady
Summary: Sarai can manipulate Atoms, her eyes advanced enough to see the inanimate and living- everything, down to its every molecule- she could have the world at her feet if she knew her own capabilities, hidden by a lackadaisical and self loathing personality. Its going to take a God to break her out of her shell. Enter; Loki. [Romance/Action/Humor/Drama] Eventual Loki/OC


_My Princess, Free of Restraint, Friend of God._

Sarai-Serach Yedidya. Her full name was a curse, each syllable sharp- a flem-filled accent that sounded ugly off of the tongue of her relatives... always followed by some jumbled mess of hebrew she never bothered to understand. She recalled her graduation when her absolute clown of a principal attempted to call her up to the podium for her diploma, almost not even bothering to stand at the name 'Sarah Sea-Rack Yeah-did-You'- perhaps not even a statement but a question. Embarrassing. Ugly... But it was better than 'Atom Babe'... anything but her alias. It was something she heard on a daily basis now- something she avoided, though- living in a crowded city such as New York, it was a difficult task, as for any other... 'celebrity'. Though those close to her had taken comfort in simply calling her 'Sara' if not to spit all over her being in attempt of proper pronunciation.

The young woman continued to scrutinize herself in the mirror, the jumpsuit she was designed clinging to her skin, yet, cramming her chest tight to her ribs. Tight and Hot... and not in the good way- she scoffed, Not only had the suit been a matte, plain slick black but also left very little to her frame... something she had prided on... and there wasn't much she prided on. Even at twenty two the woman had just begun to grow comfortable in her skin, perhaps she would even go as far to say 'in her soul' as well. Rolling on her heel, Sarai approached her colleague who stood behind glass- a few taps gaining the red-headed vixens attention. She pointed downwards towards her wear, earning the minuscule frown from the Widow.

It was enough to tell her she was not wearing the most flattering suit, and she would need to have a talk with whomever had been hired to design such things for SHIELD. Large, quite un-earthly gold eyes, pupils dilated far further than any human- watched her as she peeled the pleather from her honey toned skin... rolling over the curves along her now naked form that she had filled into with age... thankfully. Her gaze fell back onto those gold, almost frightening eyes... cheeks, tinting red with chagrin... those eyes had belonged to her. She was admiring _herself_.

Grasping the towel she had earlier abandoned on the floor she wrapped it around her being, then, tying her long oaken tresses to the side, out of her view. She sighed, opening the door to stand beside her superior. "For once, I think I would have rather let Stark design my uniform instead of whatever babushka they decided to let this one together-" she snorted as they began to walk down the corridor, her companion Natasha handing her back smaller wares- ear studs, and her precious star-of-David, which, she immediately wrapped around her neck, clasping it firmly as she always had. "At least Tony would have made something appealing... Flashy... Maybe he can embroider that ridiculous nickname on the back of my ass!" Wiggling she fought to keep the towel on her frame while applying the earrings to each hole.

Natasha snorted, clearly humored by her state of array, "Hm, that bit of 'Jersey Attitude' is coming out of you Sara, and here I thought you were detesting this new job."

"Hey, I would have grown up in Israel if it wasn't for Jersey having such a large spacious farm-land for my fathers lab to build on... And I do detest this, oh I do. Don't get me wrong. 'Getting barked at by a Black Pirate twenty-four seven' was not my ideal occupation when I was writing 'what I wanted to be when I grew up' back in elementary... But, I endure what I must for humanity I suppose- you know, considering everyone else he's tried to recruit for this 'Avengers Initiative' is either M-I-A or, like Tony and was just like, 'Nahhhhh!'" Sarai gestured a lazy flip of her hands, only earning an eye-roll from the older woman. "Hell, does he even have Spangled-Wonder on this shit?"

"On this 'Shit'? And, I would suppose he would be attempting to convince him though, nothing has emerged of yet that he would find any motivation to." Their walk had taken them back to a sort of rooming quarters, and from the state of it, it was evidently not Natasha's- as the woman was currently pushing discarded clothes along the floor with her boot. Sarai began to rummage through her things as she listened, "Haven't you spent time with Rogers? Wouldn't you have more information on that than I would?"

"Hm, not quite. I never bothered to get into detail with work... most of the time I was helping him with his culture shock. The guy is a mass of muscle with a heart of gold, but you should never leave him alone with a computer... what he can do to a computer would be comparable to _burning _water."

"I don't remember it being possible to burn water, unless you're still using it as an expression? Then again with your ability I just don't know anymore..."

Sarai smirked, "Ah, no mere mortal can just burn water- but I- Whatever-the-heck I might be, can!"-Then frowned- "Unfortunately as I am still unaware of how even I work, I can't explain fully how to change the structure of water and then set it ablaze but... I just can. You know how it is." The frown stuck as she wriggled her way into an oversized sweater, followed by black fit spandex bottoms. "I wish I had an explanation for a lot of things I can do... I was an accident of science, not born from it... I'm an anomaly not a genius. Its sad isn't it?"

Natasha had whacked the shorter woman on the back of the head before she could continue- "Please, dont go off on a tangent and make yourself depressed... Stay focused, you need to be dropped off at the complex in New Mexico in a few hours for debriefing on the situation involving the tessaract, it's got Fury and Coulson on their toes..."

"Oh yeah, the other frozen goody we found in the ice... And what are you going to be up to, oh lovely Spider-Queen?" Once hearing the irritating taunt from the girl, she paused in her exit.

"Don't call me that. I'm heading up to the launchpad now... I've got business in Russia." Natasha returned from the doorway, ruffling the girls hair out of order- dark, uneven brunette strands falling from their tie. Sarai groaned.

"When DON'T you have business in Russia Romanov?"

The Black Widow was gone before she could answer.

After fully dressing herself- adorned in boots, re-placed hair, she made her way to the command of the ship, where on her arrival, Fury stood imposing like a dark figure against the massive windows of the Hellicarrier. He didn't even turn to greet her, he didn't need to... sensing her presence in his own overt way. "Well look who's actually on time..."

"Oh and I was so sure I was standing on your blind side..." Covering one eye like a patch, she stuck her tongue out.

"Hilarious, I'm sure I'd have a better comeback if I wasn't so alarmed by the latest news I had gotten from Erik Solveg... He says the Tessaract is acting up, 'throwing a tantrum' if you will, and apparently the readings are off the charts- Some other-world item throwing off readings like that does not settle with me well. I need you down at base with me in case it gets out of hand. We might need you to create a shield, deter the blast or- whatever if it comes to it... And unfortunately we're not sure of what the outcome could be. I. Don't. Like. That..." He paused, brow furrowed- finally whipping around to see the girl tapping on the screen of her cellular. "EXCUSE. ME." Fury barked sternly- which clearly got her attention, as she dropped her phone abruptly onto the floor... the thing clattering towards him. He quickly scooped it up onto his hand- "Can you at least PRETEND to be nervous about the outcome of this. It is a vital discovery and it's power matches- no, DOUBLES, the machine that created _you_..."

And _that_ really got her attention... his briefing rolling once more through her head. _Blast._..? And it was as ridiculously uncontrollable as the machine that made her jumble of genes?

She swallowed loudly, cocking her head to one side- "I'm sorry... blast? Are you saying the thing could explode?"

"-Or _Implode_. Yes. Heck, Black hole is a possibility- Space and Time could freakin' SHATTER for all we know-"

"-YO, OKAY, STOP RIGHT THERE- Ohhh... Wow, that's... heavy Fury. You're putting a lot on me- if the blast is bigger than I can handle, or... worse I... I don't know if I CAN handle anything that large scale..." It was visible that she was NOW nervous, wrapping her arms around her form, gold orbs to the floor and wide with thought... its as if she felt the clinging grasp- the heat...

Fury noticed her growing visibly upset and frowned... the assertive, brick wall facade he had put up for the world to see could not be broken- that, and he thought he was awful with comfort as it was... but Nick Fury was not void of compassion. "You can. I have faith in you." He turned back away, crossing his arms behind his back.

Sarai tossed her head back a bit dramatically, hands flying to her flushing face-"Don't have faith in me you big dummy! You have faith in Stark too and where the hell is he when science goes out of order?" The pupils of her eyes dilated once more largely, a sign of aggression or annoyance.

"Sarai Yedidya, somewhere in you, you have the ability to control and manipulate the very fabric of existence. The matter we are made up of is under your fingertips. And while you can't fully comprehend or create anything of the sort now- One day you'll be able to fully control and hone that skill. And that is why I have faith in you now, because even through that lazy thick-headed exterior of yours I know you want to understand."

Sarai clenched her fists and nodded, "Y-Yes sir." Still, her teeth gridded down from nerves, eyes, thankfully relaxing a bit more... she hated when they were almost entirely black, like demonic voids. Her last boyfriend had called it 'creepy', hence, why he is now her 'last' boyfriend.

"You may consider yourself an accident but who knows... one day you might look yourself in the mirror and call yourself a blessing to mankind. A hero."

"Hm. Hero's a weighted title man... I'm a scientific mess up, not a fire-fighter..." At least relieved when she heard a laugh in retort, the woman followed Fury out to the runway of the hellicarrier. Ignoring the stairs to enter the smaller craft, Sarai levitated herself into the doorway... gently placing herself back to the ground before taking her seat and buckling in. The director came in behind her, shaking his head at the speed it took her to settle down into her seat, already seeming to doze off with her fleece rolled like a pillow near the crook of her neck.

"Don't you even think about napping!" A roll of paper came colliding with the side of her drowsing head, falling into her lap. Fury took the seat before her, opening his own folder to scan through with his singular eye. "I advise you look through those papers I just knocked you upside the head with. They contain the readings that Solveg had sent us last night..." She frowned in response, opening the papers followed by a slight yawn aimed obnoxiously at the director.

She scanned over the papers slowly, taking in more of the detail within the report than the actual science behind the accounts and charts. She was sure Phil Coulson had made this report... the man was always looking out for everyone- and clearly he was looking out for her, the scientific hubbub at the end was written more simply for her to understand... Perhaps too simply as the bright colors and font seemed to be poking fun AT her general laziness of studying towards the end... Her cheeks flushed once more in frustration at her being mocked by Coulson, and it only worsened when she saw the shit eating smirk of Fury. Overjoyed by her misery!

"_They were in on it together..._"


End file.
